<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset Eyes by AyVee175</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292975">Sunset Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyVee175/pseuds/AyVee175'>AyVee175</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Four Queendoms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Because I Can't Write That Very Well Either, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overthought Vampire Lore, So The Relationship Is Gonna Progress Pretty Quickly, Vampires, Worldbuilding Like My Life Depends On It, but not too much, i can't write slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyVee175/pseuds/AyVee175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayla Staris Limaeya lives in the Kingdom of Corynnia, and works as a gardener in the palace of King Ellion. The conditions aren't great and she's not particularly fond of her job, but she knows she doesn't have anywhere else to go, so she stays. One day, while out tending the gardens, Ayla meets a handsome stranger with sunset eyes who introduces himself as Prince Mordecai Coraz Gostrey of the vampire Queendom of Githella and offers her a way out. Ayla can live in luxury with him in his queendom, and in return, she will allow him to drink her blood. She agrees, and after saying goodbye to her friends in the palace, Ayla is whisked off to Githella. Unfamiliar with the culture, customs, and comforts of her new home, Ayla must learn to think for herself, figure out her feelings for Mordecai Coraz, and adjust to life in Githella, while a dark and oft-forgotten shadow from her past threatens to uproot and cage her into a life she thought she'd escaped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Four Queendoms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753735</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so summaries aren't really my strong suit. Sorry if it's too long, too descriptive/specific, or just overall bad.<br/>I know I've already posted this story in Brain Dumps, but I wanted to make it its own thing because I have a lot more stories that take place in this world. At some point, I'll probably codify and post a detailed description of the layout and structure of the queendoms and kingdom of this world, the traditions, abilities, and lore of the vampires and other species that live in those queendoms, and the diverse and unique cultures of the queendoms and kingdom.<br/>All or most of the works in The Four Queendoms series will also be part of one of four other series: Githella, Omiria, Rialtha, or Linimar. These are the names of the four vampire queendoms, and the works in each series will primarily take place in that queendom. For example, much of Sunset Eyes takes place in Githella, so it's part of the Githella series. That way, all of the stories the take place in the Four Queendoms world are in one place, but also separated based on which of the Four Queendoms the take place in.<br/>This story, as is likely to be the case with any others I post here, was written out of order as I had ideas for certain scenes. It is therefore probably not going to be updated very often, as I a) don't work on this as much as i used to and b) find it difficult to concentrate for long periods of time, especially during this quarantine. So even though I'm posting this and one other story today, I probably won't be updating either of them any time soon. Sorry.<br/>One last thing. This story may end up being written in a less cohesive single narrative style, and might instead end up being a collection of scenes of varying lengths that still tell a story, but do so in a more abstract way. I don't really know how to explain it. Anyway, if the story starts to jump around a little bit, or there are some chapters that don't seem to have much in the way of plot, that's why.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mordecai Coraz’s P.O.V.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When I opened the door to Ayla’s room and she looked inside, her expression was what I can only describe as starstruck. She didn’t appear to believe that the room was actually for her, and I could feel the waves of disbelief and hesitance coming off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this… is it really for me?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s not the nicest room in the palace, but we’re a little short on space right now so...” I let my voice trail off as she took a tentative step into her room, gazing around like she’d never seen anything so wonderful. The room really wasn’t much compared to some of the rooms in the palace, but all the other rooms near mine were occupied at the moment as we were in the middle of negotiations with diplomats from Omiria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayla looked back at me, incredulous. “Are you kidding me? This is so much better than my old room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. So does that mean you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it? I love it!” She exclaimed. However, I could sense that there was something she wasn’t telling me when her face fell a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, something is bothering you. I know you probably don’t really trust me yet, but please tell me what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “I guess I just… I don’t really feel like I deserve all this. It’s a beautiful room, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve never had anything this nice just… given to me. It’s honestly a bit surreal.” Ayla looked down at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt like I probably should’ve been able to figure that out given what she’d told me about her living conditions. “If that’s the case, then you just need some time to acclimate, get used to your new home. It’s no big deal. I guess I should have realized that you’d need time to get used to such a change of scenery,” I said nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ayla murmured. She stifled a yawn, and I realized how late it must be and how exhausting the walk back home must’ve been for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Now, it’s getting late, so I’m going to let you get to sleep. If you need anything, my room is just through this door.” I shut the door behind me and walked over to a door on the wall to my left. “The door opposite this one leads to your bathroom,” I said, opening the door to my room. Right before I closed it, I turned around. “And hey, Ayla?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She turned to look at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do deserve this. All of it.” I gave her a soft smile. She smiled back and I closed the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>